The Saiyan Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail
by Zikhi99
Summary: After his battle with Buu, Vegeta is teleported to Earthland. He finds out his father had become a dragon and is living in Earthland. He learns Dragon Slayer Magic and learns that he has a sister! Now Vegeta has to find his sister, live a life-taking adventures, and learn how to deal with feelings. Not to mention surviving the affection of his sister and Erza Scarlet.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, let's see how far I'll go with this. This will be after Majin Vegeta's battle with Majin Buu. Wendy will be 17 years old in this story. Both Vegeta and Wendy will have a hybrid of Saiyan and Dragon Slayer powers.**

 **Pairings:**

 **Vegeta x Wendy x Erza.**

 **Laxus x Mirajane.**

 **Other ships will be mentioned in later chapters.**

 **Don't forget to leave a lot of reviews!**

* * *

Vegeta held Trunks close to him, while Goten watched nervously, feeling uncomfortable. Vegeta was in pain of this, his bones ached, his mind throbbed with these final thoughts, and his heart…The heart that used to be filled with darkness and hatred what hurt with the fact he is going to leave his lover and child behind.

 _I can't keep him here…I know how much he wanted to fight along side me, but…He's still too young. He can't die…Or else…Bulma would be alone. And it's already enough I'm doing this without seeing her…For the last time._

Vegeta stared off for the moment, than lowered his head to look into his son's eyes. Trunks' eyes showed the scared, yet somewhat hurt feeling he had. Vegeta knew why; he was bleeding all over. His face stained with blood while his clothes smelled of the stench. He was scarred everywhere, but the wounds from before seemed to reopen. Vegeta wanted to numb this pain, since his son was staring at him in the way he hated. Confusion. Vegeta didn't want to explain to Trunks what he was doing, leaving him and Bulma was already enough, but the pleading would just break him.

"Trunks, there is something you must know…" Vegeta started, and pulled Trunks away from his body. Trunks looked up at him, his teal eyes of his stared up at him since he was still in his Super Saiyan form. "You've made me proud…My son." Vegeta didn't seem to hesitate to this, it was for his son's protection. His son's life! He didn't want this boy to die…Not this early. For the love of Dende, not now! Vegeta lifted his hand, and slammed it to the side of his neck. Right at the contact, Vegeta felt the feeling in his stomach. It nearly choked him up inside. The sadness he felt was going to consume him faster than anything else does.

 _Trunks, I want you to understand. I don't want you to die. You're the only son I have, and I want to cherish that in my memory. I want you to live for your mother…I don't want her to feel alone…When I'm gone._

Goten gasped automatically, and ran to Vegeta when Trunks had it the ground. "What did you do to him?" He yelled, and bit his bottom lip when he heard the final thud of his friend's body hit the dirt. "Why did you do that? What's wrong with you? Why did you do that to Trunks! Why? You could've killed him! Why?"

Vegeta lifted his eyes, and stared straight to Piccolo who had been watching for quite a while. Piccolo can tell what Vegeta's plan was. He didn't want to ask, or say anything until he had a plan for these two. Piccolo remained on the rock, and kept his mouth shut, listening to the desperate pleas of Goku's younger son, Goten.

"Why did you to it? Tell me why did you do that to Trunks? You're his dad and dads aren't supposed to do bad things to their sons! Why did you hit him, why did you hurt him like that? Why? Why?" Goten yelled, while he held onto Vegeta's sides and shook him.

 _Goten. I don't want you to die either. I don't care that your that clown's son, you comfort my boy. You better do so when this ends. He would blame me if I left you here to die with me…And my boy will be hurt if both you and I left him. I won't answer your questions…You'll understand later on…_

Vegeta squatted to Goten's level and left-jab him in the stomach. Vegeta watched the kid's face change from anger and sadness to confusion and pain. Goten held his stomach, and fell onto his knees, coughing up spit as he descended from Super Saiya-jin into his normal form also, and fell face forward into the ground.

 _It was for your own good, you two. I want you to know that._

Vegeta stood and waited for Piccolo to show up and make his move. Vegeta stood near the two children, and held his true emotions in while his face was plastered with nothing. No emotions to show what his final thoughts are to Piccolo, he kept it inside and breathed heavily while the Namek landed in front of him. Both of the men stared at each other, signaling the plan through the exchange of only eye movement. Piccolo understood what Vegeta was going to do now, he didn't protest or anything. He understood what the man was doing and didn't want to deny him this. The humming of Majin Buu interrupted Piccolo's thoughts, making the Namek warrior to turn his head and look for his whereabouts. Vegeta did the same, while his eyes kept the same of no emotion. They both listened to the humming and looked for the blubbered monster. There, Buu jogged in a happy pace towards them while continuing his hum. He was unfazed by the kick that Trunks given to him to the side of his head.

"Mean big men! Which guy hit Buu?" The monster spat while both men stared at the pink blubber of a villain.

Vegeta continued to keep his gaze on Buu and spoke to Piccolo, "Take the two boys, and get them as far away from here as possible. Go now."

"Of course." Piccolo responded, unable to take his gaze off the monster for the moment, but wanted to do the request the Prince had told. In this moment, they moved passed each other. Vegeta moved up to the spot where Piccolo had stood and Piccolo went to retrieve Goten and Trunks.

"It's time. Hurry." Vegeta urged, while Piccolo hoisted Trunks against his side.

Piccolo turned and held his gaze on Vegeta. It was straight forward and the words he will say it true. "You'll die. You know that."

Vegeta stood in silence while his gaze didn't leave Buu.

 _Yes, Piccolo. That is correct. I will die. But it is worth this…To protect my family. My everything that kept me whole for these last years…_

Piccolo continued to gaze at the male, knowing that his silence meant he had understood what he was going to do. The silent treatment was a trademark of this male, but Piccolo understood him more just like Goku had. But Piccolo had the upper hand. Vegeta trusts Piccolo. He trusted the Namek, since Piccolo had fought and died plenty of times protecting Gohan from danger and from the fights together. Vegeta knew he could trust him since that fool, Kakarot would try and talk him out of it while Piccolo would let the man decide. Piccolo understood his motives more than anyone else did.

"There is one thing I like to know…" Vegeta started while Buu ran over the rock edges in his efforts to make it over to them. Piccolo listened to him while he watched Buu getting closer and closer to them. "Tell me…Would I meet that clown, Kakarot in Heaven…?"

Piccolo let his words smooth out in his mind, and turn. What he had said to Vegeta was unfortunate, but true. "I'm not going to lie to you, Vegeta, although the answer may be difficult for you to hear."

Vegeta prepared for what he had to say, he was patient to the point to learn about his fate and such. Therefore he had to know now; he had to know his fate.

"This is the truth. Goku devoted his life to protecting the lives of others, because of his selflessness when he died he was allowed to keep his body and travel to King Kai's planet."

Buu on the pursuit of them started to slowly walk while humming the tune to him. This sickened Vegeta, but he ignored it long enough to hear the rest Piccolo had to say.

"You on the other hand, had spent your life in pursuit in your selfish desires. You caused too much pain. When you die, you will not receive the same treatment."

This stung the Prince very well. When he dies…His body will not go with him. So, this decision was final. He had no way of turning back or nothing. He had no time to rethink it; it has been running on for too long. Vegeta knew if he could turn back time he would, and change what he had done in order to keep himself from rotting in eternal hell only as a soul. He didn't say anything to the Namek for that while, he let his mind go through these words.

 _So…When I die, I can't keep this body. Heh. And I worked this hard to keep it in shape, and I'll have to lose it._

"Oh well. So be it." Vegeta said dully, while his lips showed a small smirk. He had to let this go now, he had to let go of what he had and is never going to have again. They watched Buu walk dangerously closer to them, timid walks since he as going slower. Better pace, the slower this monster is, the more time they get to exchange last bitter words.

"That would be all. Get out of here, and hurry." Vegeta grunted while Buu had reached the final destination. Without another word, Piccolo turned and powered up, speeding away from both Vegeta and Buu.

"You stay! You fight Buu!" The monster yelled, after Piccolo had left the scene. Vegeta's eyes narrowed, and he could only grunt in disgust of this creature.

"Yes! That's right!" Vegeta spat, making the pudgy monster turn and stare at the man in surprise. "Your fight is with me! The others are of no concern! Got it, you big fat piece of shit!" He growled, and tightened his hand into a fist while he felt his blood rise and boil.

Buu steamed, and curls his hands into fists. Steam emitted from the monster's holes onto of his head, "Me no like you! You make Buu angry!"

Vegeta smirked at this, feeling the blood seep through his lips. He tasted the metallic flavor of his own Saiya-jin blood and held that smirk.

 _Good. I pissed him off. It'll be all worth it in time._

"You speak mean things to Buu!"

 _Shut up already you damn piece of lard! Hearing you speak makes me want to hurl ten times fold. Pissing me off with your presence, and making me have to do this. If you damned old man of a creator would stay in the little rat hole of his; I wouldn't have to leave my family. I wouldn't have to leave the woman of my life and the son I made. I would still be alive and fighting Kakarot to either death or who ever wants to end it. Sickens me so. It does so much. What I have to do to my son in order for him not to follow me into death, for the Lords! I hope I kill you, you damn fucktard. I hope I take you to hell with me._

Vegeta felt Piccolo's ki and when Krillin had lifted to the sky also, he didn't know that small one was watching. He didn't care now, as long as Trunks and Goten were away, it didn't matter if Krillin died again or not. It wasn't his choice for Krillin's fate. Only for his own.

"Me make you dead!" Buu said excitedly, throwing his arms in the air while Vegeta watched in disgust of this thing.

 _Babidi…You sick bitch. For even creating such a disgusting thing to ever walk this Earth or even let it walk the ground I stand._

Vegeta chuckled, and his smirk increased. While letting this feeling of sadness course through his veins, he felt proud. He was doing this for only three people.

"Let's go." Vegeta said, and boasted up his power to get him ready for his attack. The blood flow increased, but it wouldn't matter anymore once he is dead. Vegeta knew this, but he didn't care for it.

 _I can feel it. This feeling that **clown** had always felt whenever he is doing something risky. Heh, this feeling is overwhelming, but I know why. I defiantly, know why._

Vegeta continued to power up, and lifted his head, and turned it to the side. The thoughts were clear now.

 _Trunks…Bulma…I'm doing this for you. And yes, even for you Kakarot._

Vegeta gather all the energy he had that his body could carry, he grunted, and lifted his head and released the power in a heavy, painful scream that was echoed throughout the rigid rocks of the battlefield. His energy engulfed the battlefield along with Buu and Vegeta. Vegeta felt the warmth that covered his whole body while memories flooded into his head. His childhood, his bitter memories, his father, the passion with Bulma, the Birth of Trunks, and the final knockout of Kakarot. His body felt the warmth engulf him like a blanket, embracing him in a power so great that it was forcing the life out of him. His mind was now empty, while the scream lasted. His ears were flooded with only his scream and yet the memories seem to talk to him as well. This was it; the opening for Death.

 _Embrace me now…Because I am…No more._

* * *

"Where...am I?" Vegeta muttered as he looked around the dark abyss around him. The Prince of all Saiyans never thought that death would feel like this. It wasn't what he thought, but for now, he felt relieved.

The Saiyan thought about his life. His harsh childhood, his bitter adulthood, and his inner conflicts. He never wanted to drop his pride for anything, even his child and wife, the most two persons he loved. It was because of his father; the one who taught him that pride is the most important feeling to a saiyan. He believed that until he met Goku. That fool would die a thousand times before seeing someone close to him die. He finally understood why Goku is stronger than him. For his entire life, he never fought for someone, he only foght for his pride as a saiyan and to avenge his race from Frieza.

"It seems your a little lost." A voice rang around him.

Vegeta looked around sharply. "Who is it?"

From the darkness around, a middle aged man appeared. His features were starting to be clearer and clearer. Vegeta's eyes widen in shock. Sweat started forming in hi his forehead. His mouth was agape.

"F-Father!?"

Vegeta's father, King Vegeta, stood with a small smile on his lips. He wore a blue turtle neck with black gloves and a gray jeans.

"Hello there, my boy."

Vegeta started shaking. His father, the only being he loved in his entire life, was standing in front of him.

Tears started falling from Vegeta's eyes. "D-Dad.." He chocked out.

King Vegeta rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Missed me that much, little man?"

"Little?" Vegeta looked at his hands and his eyes widen in shock. His appearance has returned to his teenage years. Maybe around 15, or something.

"Look, son, I would love to stay and talk but I've got to spill everything quickly before you go." King Vegeta said seriously while Vegeta sniffed and nodded.

"After your presumed death, it seems the gods gave you another chance to return to the Saiyans original world." King Vegeta stated, making his son look at him in confusion.

"Original world?"

"Right now, your body and spirit are being transported to a world called Earthland. It's a place were many creatures live. One of those creatures are dragons, my mentors." King Vegeta said, making Vegeta's eyes widen in both shock and surprise. "Just like our world, this land has a power of its own, and that power is magic, like Ki back in your world. Before long, Saiyans lived in this world, but because of a civil war, a big part of them decided to travel to your world, creating Planet Sadla and Planet Vegeta." King Vegeta explained.

"Y-You mean that this place is...our real world?" Vegeta stuttered in disbelief while his father nodded.

"In this world, you'll have to learn how to use magic, which is the basic form of power in this world, just like Ki." King Vegeta said as he raised his hand and created a magical light from his finger. "Thanks to the things I was taught in this world, I became the Celestial Dragon King."

"A Dragon!?"

King Vegeta sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Geez, there is a lot to talk about." He walked until he stood right in front of his son. "You really made me proud, son." He praised with a proud smile.

Tears returned to Vegeta's eyes as he looked down and shook his head. "No, dad, I'm a disappointment. I failed to kill Frieza, I failed to become the strongest, and I failed our pride."

King Vegeta placed his hand on top of his son's head, making him look up at him. "No, son, you surpassed all the Saiyans, including me. You discarded what you learned was right for what you thought was right. That would make any father proud." King Vegeta said with a smile, making his son's eyes release more tears. "I'm the one who disappointed you. taught you to be a warrior by hatred and pride, not by love and justice."

Suddenly, Vegeta's body started glowing. "Here, take my magic power. Starting now, you're a first generation Dragon Slayer." King Vegeta said with a smile. "Using Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic is similar to using Ki. You will fire similar things."

Vegeta felt warmth spreading through his entire body. "T-This..."

"I've already give your mind the basic spells of Dragon Slaying Magic. Just like the name says, it's a magic that is meant to slay dragons." King Vegeta said. "You can use Ki, but your Ki will be lost because there is no supplements in this world, and the nature of this world doesn't support it. That means that you can't go Super Saiyan anymore, except if you awaken it again with magic."

"W-Wait, this is all so sudden! Why are I am here? And more importantly, why are you here?" Vegeta questioned.

King Vegeta sighed and crossed his arms. "Long ago, I battled Frieza for the freedom of our race. I used a self-destruction technique, but because of the power I released, a void in time and space was created, transporting me here." King Vegeta stated, noticing his son's curious look. "When I got here, my sole purpose was to return to Planet Vegeta, but with time, I came to see this world as my new home. I learned how to use magic, and met my wife, The Sky Dragon, Grandeeney." This surprised Vegeta.

"Y-You got married!?" Vegeta could feel his head spinning from all the new things he learned.

King Vegeta grinned. He waved his hand, causing a magic portal to open, showing Vegeta a petite girl with a long dark blue hair. She was clearly 11 years old. She wore a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs she wears wing like attachments. She was smiling happily as she sat on a table with a white, talking cat.

"This, my dear son, is your sister, Wendy!" King Vegeta announced. "Isn't she cute? My little, beautiful, strong saiyan lizard!" King Vegeta cooed.

Vegeta's jaw dropped, not at his new found knowledge that he had a sister, but at his father's goofiness. Ever since he arrived at this weird dimension, he got younger, got a magic power, and found out that his father became a dragon, and that he got married and had daughter.

Steam cam from Vegeta's head, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he fell on his back.

"Sister...dragon...magic...Kakarot.." Vegeta muttered in a drowsy state.

"Now that's bad. I think you need a new brain." King Vegeta sweatdropped as he scratched his cheek.

After a while, Vegeta sat up and looked at his father nervously. "So...I can't go back?"

King Vegeta sat beside his son with a dejected expression. "I don't think so. If you could, I would've done that before you."

Vegeta turned to look at his father with a puzzled look. "Father, how did you arrive here?"

King Vegeta smiled. "Well, I arrived the same way you arrived here. I battled Frieza for the freedom of our people, our pried. The power of our battle created a space void that transported me here."

"I suppose you have something to go back for, son?"

Vegeta looked away. "I-I.."

King Vegeta chuckled. "It's fine. As I said, you really made me proud. Wendy will be happy to know she has a brother."

Vegeta scowled. "How do you know, Father? I wasn't a great father, how can I be a great brother?"

"I wasn't a great father, nor a great husband. I taught you wrong by showing you that a Saiyan warrior has to be merciless and prideful. I didn't teach you how to love, how to fight for something precious to you. When I arrived in Earthland, I was furious at my loss and wanted to get back, but after I met Grandeeney and my friends, I changed. I realized why Saiyans become Super Saiyan, it is because of our emotions, not pride. Our love, not hatred. I was happy when you became a Super Saiyan, but I really hoped that you learn how to love, Vegeta. That's why I failed as I father." King Vegeta said with a sad smile.

"You mean you were wrong about our pride?" Vegeta asked.

King Vegeta looked up in wonder. "Not wrong, anybody would hold pride in their origins, but pride isn't the only thing you need to leave. The power of emotion is what made the saiyans the strongest, but we quickly forgot about it. My love for my wife caused me to overuse my magic and become a dragon."

"Think about your life here as both redemption and lesson." King Vegeta said as he placed his hand on top of his son's head. "You've made me proud, son." He said as Vegeta's body started glowing.

"Dad!" Vegeta exclaimed, noticing that he started fading away.

"Don't forget what your death taught you. Stay strong, my son." King Vegeta waved at his son with a small smile.

"DAD!" Vegeta finally disappeared. King Vegeta looked down and clenched his fists.

"Vegeta?" A small, feminine voice called worriedly.

King Vegeta managed to smile a little as he turned to find his wife, Grandeeney, in her human form. She had a dark blue hair and a light blue eyes and a fair skin. She wore a simple white dress that hugged her perfect body.

She walked and hugged her husband. "Everything okay?" She asked worriedly as she buried her face in her husbands chest, enjoying his scent.

King Vegeta smiled and buried his nose in her hair, sniffing her calming blueberry scent. "It was hard, _very_ hard."

Grandeeney looked up and cupped his face. She smiled lovingly at him. "You did what was right to him, and Earthland."

"How can you make me feel at peace with a smile and a few words?" He asked as he bent down to place his lips against hers.

When they pulled from their kiss, Grandeeney smirked. "I don't know. Maybe because you're in love with me, saiyan"

King Vegeta grinned. "I am. Just as you are, dragon."

"Saiyan"

"Dragon."

"Saiyan."

"Dragon."

She grinned. "Monkey."

"That's it. I'm taking you now." He whispered hotly, making her giggle.

"Pervert Monkey."

* * *

A 11 year old Erza Scarlet stood up proudly. After being trapped and kept as a slave for almost two years of her life and had witnessed the death of her old friend Rob, who protected her as best he could and treated her like a daughter, his death awakened her dormant magic and she began attacking the Cult members relentlessly, staging a revolt in order to free Jellal, who was captured after rescuing her when she was blamed for the first escape attempt. As a result of the torture inflicted upon her, she lost one of her eyes.

"Come on!" She sais, spurring the other slaves on leading the assault. "We have to rescue Jellal!" She yelled and they cheered, following her into an intense battle. However, she soon finds herself being backed into a corner as her friends are defeated.

"No more chances, little slave." A chubby member of the cult chuckled darkly. "We can get more slaves to do the work and we can use you and your pal's corpses as a foundation." He said, but before he can get closer, a bright light temporarily blinds them. When the light dies down, everyone sees a boy with black spiky hair that stood upwards. He wore a dark blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with white gloves and boots and wore a weird looking armor on top of it. He stood between Erza and the Cult members.

"Teleportation?" He said as he looked around. His eyes fell on the girl with the eye patch. "You, where am I?" He asked in an ordering tone.

"The Tower of Heaven." She said in a quiet tone. Suddenly, all her confidence was removed after looking into those onyx eyes. "I'm not sure exactly where though." She added since she doesn't know exactly where they are.

Glancing at her appearance Vegeta saw that she is without shoes and her dress was tattered. No more words are spoken between the two and not another word comes from the mouth of the strange boy because none are needed. With those deep eyes his intentions are clear and when he makes his move, she would free Jellal.

"Know your place fool!" the chubby member yells firing a black beam at the two engulfing the two kids, when the smoke clears nothing remains of the two "Arrogant little punk" he smirks.

"Fool behind you!" one of the taller members shouts too late as Vegeta back hands the guy, sending him flying through the wall to the ground below. Vegeta looks at the others as his body started glowing as he unleased his golden magic aura.

A small smirk forms on Vegeta's face. " **Celestial Dragon's Roar!** " he exhaled an energy wave like attack, which hits the slower member, burning him to a crisp. He dodged another attack and jumped back. _These attacks are not like martial arts, but I can still read them._

"What is he!?" The last of the Cult members said as he began to run away as Vegeta vanished before impaling the man with his **Celestial Dragon's Claw** through his chest. His hand came out from the other side, giving Erza a good view of the the golden magic energy around his fingertips as the man falls limp to the ground. Erza stares at him with a fearful look. She found herself unable to move.

"How can you kill so easily?" She asked. Even after everything they had done to her, her friends and her village, she still was at odds with killing them "Doesn't it make you feel bad?"

Vegeta looked back at her. "If I allow worthless lives to hinder me like this, then I will never be able to live." He replied with an emotionless look. "If you want to survive, become heartless, because the world doesn't indulge kindness." He jumps out of the hole he created and flies off.

* * *

 **Will the prince be able to learn what his father wished him to learn? How will he get used to living in this world? What are his thought about everything that happened until now? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry for being late. This chapter will be a little emotional, but it is for you to read, so I won't spoil :)

For those who still don't understand the main plot of the story, what if Vegeta wasn't the cocky, ruthless, arrogant siayan we all know? What if he was given a chance to change?

Of course he will be changing throughout the story. I don't intend to take things to quickly.

SO ENJOY!

Ages:

Vegeta - 14

Wendy - 11

Erza - 11

Turles - 32

* * *

It has been a day since Vegeta arrived in this strange world. After landing in the main land, he heard a voice guiding him to a cave. He entered the cave and found a large nest. He couldn't see why would the voice guide him to an empty place like that, but soon,he sensed a strange power coming from under the nest. He made his way to the nest and looked inside it. His brows furrowed as he found a book inside. He took the book and started reading.

" _To my fellow Saiyans, my name is Bardock,a commander in the glorious Saiyan Army."_ Vegeta eyes widen. "During my battle with Frieza, I found that I was transported to this strange world, along with my wife, Gine, who tried to protect me from Frieza." Vegeta's brows furrowed. Raditz told him that the planet was destroyed by Frieza's surprise attack.

He read down the details of how Bardock woke up in the hospital beside Gine. He read something about Guilds and their function and the laws of Fiore. He knew every information regarding Earthland.

Vegeta looked up thoughtfully. "I wonder if there is something about the Saiyans who lived in Earthland." He flipped the page.

" _During my travels, I found a short man named Makarov Dreyar, who was a member of a guild named Fairy Tail. I joined and spent many years there, alongside the love of my life, Gine."_

Vegeta flipped the page and his eyes widen. " _In one of my missions, I found many underground temples that had a relation to our race. It appears that this world was the Saiyans original world,but due to internal conflict, part of them was banished to Planet Sadla."_

Vegeta flipped again and made a noise of surprise. _"In this world, I managed to achieve the legend of the Super Saiyan. Its power comes in response to a need, not desire. Ki can be used in this world, but won't be restored, because the nature of this world doesn't support it."_

"Does that mean that power level has dropped? And if Ki can't be restored, then how did he go Super Saiyan?"

He turned the page. _"Little Tora turned 4 today. I wonder what would Tora think if he knew that I named my son after him. Hell, I want to see how Raditz and Kakarot would react if they find out they have a brother."_

Vegeta chuckled and sweatdropped at the same time. Luckily, Kakakrot is not in this world to kill his second brother.

Strangely, Vegeta felt a little guilty about it. It's true that the brothers relationship wasn't a good one, but maybe, just maybe, if he had a little self-conscious, he would've avoided the conflict with Goku.

He sighed and flipped to the last page. _"As I age, I can feel my body weakening little by little, and yet my thoughts of Kakarot and Planet Vegeta hasn't_ _lessened. Tora has been named a Wizard Saint at the age of 21. I'm glad that pervy old man Makarov was able to look after him."_

Vegeta flipped a few more pages. _"My grandson Turles has been also named a Wizard Saint. That's my monkey brat for you! They also gave him Shirotsume town."_

Vegeta smirked. "Next stop is Shirotsume, then Fairy Tail."

Vegeta turned to find the sun sitting. He yawned and sat inside the nest. "Guess I'll sleep here today."

* * *

After a journey, he found Shirotsume town and is now in the center. He didn't know how Turles looked like and decided to wander around. He wore a brown cloak over his traditional Saiyan armor. He was oblivious to the stares he was getting from the townspeople and shrugged. He walked and found a man who looked like a soldier or a guard. "Excuse me?" He asked.

The guard looked down at the boy. "What do you want?" The guard asked in a tone that showed that he was tired from duty.

"I'm looking for Turles." Vegeta replied. "I'm new here so I don't know my way."

"Lord Turles lives in the mansion on the right." The guard pointed at the mansion. "Of course I don't think a boy can meet whenever he likes." He added, but Vegeta walked away.

A tick mark appeared on the Saiyan's forehead. ' _A boy!? Who is he calling a boy! I'm Vegeta! The Prince of all_ Saiyans, _last of my royal bloodline, and the wrecker of everyone's shit!'_

Vegeta walked to the gate and saw an intercom on the gate's side. He saw these things a lot back in Earth. He pressed the button and coughed a little. "Uhh, is this the house of Turles?"

"Congratulations on knowing who lives here, sir." A male voice replied sarcastically. "Now leave." He added as he hung up.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Vegeta yelled angrily. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" He pressed the intercom rapidly. "OPEN THE GATE!" He knew that the guard he met before and his comrades will come any moment to pick him up. He groaned. "Fine, I'll show you!" He flew below the gate using his Ki. He dashed with a smirk. "I'm in!" Then, he was hit badly by a magical barrier and was sent flying out of the mansion grounds.

"I'm out..." He said dizzily as he fell on the ground.

Vegeta passed out as the gate opened. A man wearing a suit and white gloves walked out of the mansion and picked up the boy.

Inside, two chair were placed in front of a TV Lacrima. A tanned skin man with a weird looking spiky black hair sat on the chair on the left, holding a cup of coffee. He had a tired look on his face with black bags ander his eyes. He wore a green shirt with black shorts.

The man, who seemed to be his butler, placed the unconscious Vegeta on the chair on the right.

"Sir, this boy uses Ki." The butler said, pointing at the prince. "I thought you should know."

"Yeah...bring me my coffee." Turles yawned and dumped what was in the cup on Vegeta's face.

"Sir, that was your coffee." The butler sighed as the Turles looked at him groggily before looking at Vegeta who was wide awake. It didn't take Vegeta time to scream as he jumped and ran to the bathroom.

"Whoops, get me another one." Turles said in an uninterested tone as he handed the butler his empty cup.

Vegeta dashed from the bathroom and stood in front of the sitting Turles. He had an angry tick mark on his forehead as he gritted his teeth.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Turles yawned as a blue lightning bolt came down on the Saiyan prince, shocking Vegeta, who fell on his back with smoke coming from him.

He quickly stood up again, surronding his fist with golden energy. "I'll sho-" Another lightning bolt came down on him.

As he fell on his back, his body smoked and the smell of cooked beacon coming out of him, he raised his arm in submission. Another lightning bolt came down on him.

"OUCH! YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Just to make sure."

The Saiyan Prince sat on the chair and grunted. "Let me guess, you came from another world and you read granddad's journal and he told you to seek me for help?" He asked as he rested his chim on the back of his hand.

"Yeah. You're a Saiyan aren't you?" Vegeta asked while Turles nodded. _He looks a lot like that idiot Kakarot._

Turles nodded. "A half one actually. How did you find my granddad's journal?"

"By chance." Vegeta admitted. "I kept feeling this weird energy drawing me to it. I came to this world and I want to find my father, who also got transported here."

"Interesting." Turles said as he stood up. "Well, I don't know how to get you and your father back, but I will help any way I can." Turles stated and Vegeta smiled slightly. "I'll train you in how to use magic properly. Don't worry, using it is just like using Ki, but it depends on your element." He begin. "Various spells may be in your reach." He explained. "But I'll go into detail after we've had some food and I've had a chance to wake up properly." He said as Vegeta nodded.

 _I know this world will not be easy to get used to, but I can't give up. Since I don't know if father is alive or not, that would mean he is alive. I will carry on his wishes and find Wendy. And when I meet him, I will know everything._

 _Just wait for me, sister._

* * *

Wendy Marvell is a beautiful, kind, polite girl. She is willing to put anyone safety before hers. She always feels dejected if she finds that she can't do anything to help those around her. She's eager to make friends, but alays felt insecure about her social abilities and the ability to be helpful to those around her.

She was currently sitting under a tree shade with her white feline friend, Carla, beside her. She enjoyed how the gentle wind breeze played with her hair as she tucked a strand of blue hair behind her ear.

She hear a gentle whisper. It was a simple breath, but she managed to catch it. A gentle manly voice calling her name..

 _Wendy..._

She quickly turned with a tear running down her cheek. She felt a whirlwind of emotions. She felt happy, relaxed, and safe, but at the same time, she felt sad, hurt, and a little angry. The last three emotions is what she always felt about her mother, Grandeeney.

"Wendy?" The voice of her exceed friend called. "Are you okay?"

Coming back from her chaotic, conflicted thoughts. She quickly wiped the tear and smiled down at her friend. "Hai! I'm fine. Something got in my eye."

Carla looked at her suspiciously, not satisfied with her answer but decided to drop the subject as she stood up to walk. "Let's go. Roubahul would have a heart attack if you don't come back on time."

"Hai!" Wendy looked around suspiciously, wondering about the voice before walking behind her friend.

Little did she know, that voice was a man whose heart was filled with guilt. He was afraid of his sins and the future to come, but decided to trust his children. He only hoped that they would fix each other just how Grandeeney fixed him.

What broke him the most is that he is just a passing ghost, watching over the thing that kept him alive...his family.


End file.
